ladygagafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Telephone (chanson)
|Headercolor = #8A391E |Headerfontcolor = #F4D9AE }} "Telephone" est le second single de The Fame Monster. La chanson a été écrite à la base pour Britney Spears, mais suite à quelques complications, Gaga l'a enregistrée pour elle, avec Beyoncé en featuring. Paroles Gaga Hello, hello, baby; You called, I can't hear a thing. I have got no service, In the club, you say, you say? Wha-Wha-What did you say? Oh, you're breaking up on me Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy. K-kinda busy (K-kinda busy) K-kinda busy (K-kinda busy) Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy. Just a second, It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with A drink in my hand, eh. You shoulda made some plans with me, You knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me; I'm kinda busy. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh I'm busy! Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Can call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Beyoncé Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone Won't make me leave no faster. Put (put) my coat on faster, Leave (leave) my girls no faster. I shoulda left my phone at home, 'Cause this is a disaster! Calling like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer! Gaga Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party. And I am sick and tired Of my phone r-r-i-iinging. Beyoncé Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station. Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'Cause I'll be dancin'. Gaga & Beyoncé (Tonight I'm dancin') I'll be dancin' (Tonight I'm dancin') I'll be dancin' (Tonight I'm dancin') Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'! Gaga Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh I'm busy! Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Beyoncé Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh I'm busy! Can call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! (D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-darkchild!) My telephone! M-m-my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! My telephone! M-m-my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! We're sorry (We're sorry) the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number, or try your call again. Catégorie:Chanson Catégorie:Chanson de The Fame Monster Catégorie:Single Catégorie:Single de The Fame Monster Catégorie:Chanson du Monster Ball Tour Catégorie:Chanson du Born This Way Ball Catégorie:Chanson du Artpop Ball Tour Catégorie:Clip vidéo